Description: (Applicant's Description) The Biostatistics Shared Resource fosters development, implementation and conduct of investigator-initiated research in the Oregon Cancer Center. In addition, this Shared Resource provides centralized statistical consultation in the design, analysis, and conduct of both clinical and basic science research projects, internal scientific peer review, centralized computing and data storage, and protocol development for Center members. This Shared Resource accomplishes this objective by consulting with investigators in the design of research, assuring that he proposed designs are methodically sound and guiding the investigator with uncertainties in this regard to select the best strategies for study design and analysis of data. Shared Resource biostatisticians review study designs, assess data collection plans, and manage the data processing systems for the research of Cancer Center members who require these services. In addition, the biostatisticians serve, when appropriate, on the research staff of funded projects of the Center, carrying out the analysis of project data.